


Dog Days

by Cracked Halo (VoltronLegendaryDefender)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronLegendaryDefender/pseuds/Cracked%20Halo
Summary: It’s Skeppy and Bad’s very first Valentine’s Day together! Skeppy used to hate the holiday, but now that he has someone to call his own, will that change? At the same time, Bad seems to have something planned for his little blueberry muffin. Along with two fuzzy friends, this Valentine’s Day is shaping up to be better than they hoped!~~~I’m really bad at summaries but the story is better, I guess. Give it a shot?
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Valentine’s Day themed Discord writing contest! Also I’m looking for discords to vibe in so send an invite to my alt Crackalackin#7598 and if I like what I see I’ll join with my main. This took like six hours to write so it might not be the best, but I hope y’all enjoy it anyways. Laters~

Valentine’s Day was the worst. It was an invitation for couples to throw the unease of PDA away and show off to the world just how much they loved each other. It was a time for people to suffocate the air with promises, praises and proposals. It was a day where people would look on in pity at the lonely stragglers and wonder if they had a valentine to call their own. It was safe to say Valentine’s Day used to be Skeppy’s least favorite holiday, but not any longer.

Skeppy was clad in his usual blue hoodie, hair still messy from having just woken up. His phone was cradled in his hand, a text message from “My Halo” pulled up. It had become a habit for Skeppy to check his phone every morning. Without fail, Bad would send a good morning message. It always seemed to brighten up his day.

** My Halo  👁👄👁 **

** Today 5:46 AM **

< Happy Valentine’s Day, Muffin!

< Get dressed, we’re heading out today!

< I’ll pick you up at 9, okay?

** Today at 7:43 AM **

< ?Why r yuo up at 5 on a Snuday

  
< To get everything ready!

< You didn’t say Happy Valentine’s Day ):

< Meryr Chrismas 

** Today at 7:46 **

< And a Happy New Year to you, muffin (ﾉ ◕ ‿  ◕ ) ﾉ *: ･ﾟ ♡

< Now get ready

< I bet you just woke up

Skeppy chuckled, impressed with the responses. Looks like Bad was getting used to his antics. He took a moment to stretch, heading off to do his morning routine soon after. Before long, 9:00 AM was approaching and Skeppy had donned a fresh pair of jeans, a clean hoodie and did his hair. It wasn’t anything special, but Bad wasn’t one for conventional dates anyways. After all, their first date to the Puppy Paw Cafè landed them with Rat.

The Puppy Paw Cafè’s main attraction was that it brought in shelter dogs to interact with customers while they ate. Sometimes it ended up in adoptions. No one was ever lonely going there as they’d be swarmed by puppies the second they entered the seating area. Bad had just absolutely adored the little fluffball named Lucy so much that Skeppy and him adopted her on the spot. She’d almost become like their daughter from how spoiled she was by the two of them.

Skeppy was torn from his thoughts by the sound of a doorbell. Bad was here! He immediately opened the door, looking up at his boyfriend, who had a bright smile of his own. Held in his arms was...

“My child!” Skeppy yelled, taking the dog gently from Bad and spinning in a circle. He giggled as Rat immediately showered him with kisses, her tiny tail wagging a mile a minute. She barked, her squeaky greeting not going unnoticed as Skeppy cooed back and kissed her nose. “Hello!”

“Aw, no kiss for me? You’re so mean!” Bad whined, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. His favorite dog in the world and his favorite person in the world, side by side. Today would be a great Valentine’s Day that all three of them could spend together. 

“Mwah!” Skeppy leaned over to press a kiss to Bad’s cheek. He pulled back, smirking at the pink that had overtaken his boyfriend’s face before shifting Rat into a more comfortable hold. He hummed, looking over to the shiny red car in front of them. “Where are we headed anyways, Bad?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out, muffin. Let’s go!” Bad wrapped an arm around Skeppy, guiding him to the passenger side before heading to his seat. Once he was buckled in he took that moment to glance at his boyfriend, admiring the way his lips curled into a smile whenever Lucy covered him with kisses. He was too adorable for his own good. 

He turned back to the front of the car, starting it with ease. The radio immediately sprang to life, playing some peppy music that sounded reminiscent to a kid’s cartoon. He shook his head, smiling as he listened to a mix of the music and the story Skeppy had began to tell him. Apparently, he had had some weird dream where they were Minecraft Youtubers. How cute!

Bad perked up when they began to pull into a gravely parking lot, the car shaking from the loose stones underneath its tires. A beautiful meadow sat in front of them, a children’s park nearby. He unbuckled himself, looking over at Skeppy who was now looking at him. The two smiled softly at one another, exchanging a quick kiss before getting out of the car. Rat was on a leash, running circles around Skeppy and nearly tangling him at times.

Bad immediately took Skeppy’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he began to lead them up the hill. He swung their hands back and fourth, humming a happy tune as Skeppy placed his head on Bad’s shoulder. This was what Valentine’s Day was all about, and he was glad he could share it with Skeppy.

A smile crept onto Bad’s face as a picnic table came into view. However, just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. The table cloth on top of the table looked torn, a picnic basket tilted on its side. Unopened drinks had fallen on the ground, probably ruining the soda now that the fizz was gone. Different food items were strewn across the table and on the ground, and a packet of hotdog buns had been stomped on, dirtying its contents. Overall, the area looked completely ransacked.

Skeppy noticed his boyfriend’s shift in mood, following his gaze. He frowned, able to put two and two together easily. He immediately stopped, turning Bad to face him instead of the ruined surprise. What kind of jerk would do that, on Valentine’s Day nonetheless?

“I.. I’m sorry Skeppy. I should have set everything up when we got here, but I just wanted us to be able to enjoy our time.” Bad hung his head in a guilty manner, refusing to meet Skeppy’s gaze. He slumped into the hug Skeppy gave him, the shorter male rubbing his back in soothing circles.

“Come on, Bad. Brighten up, who cares about some picnic? I mean- I appreciate what you did. Like, a lot. But the picnic isn’t important. What’s important is you. You’re what makes today great.” Skeppy looked up at Bad, cupping his cheek gently. He ran a thumb over it, grinning lightly when Bad leaned into the touch.

“Y-yeah, yeah. You’re right. Just being with you is what makes today so special.” Bad placed his own hand over the one on his cheek. His was bigger, covering Skeppy’s and engulfing it in a loving warmth that only Bad could radiate. He smiled again, this time wider as he took the hand from his cheek, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. “It doesn’t look like everything was ruined anyways. We might still be able to work something out.”

“That’s the spirit.” Skeppy blushed lightly, letting his hand sink into Bad’s until they interlocked fingers once more. “Now come on, let’s see if we can feed the bread to the ducks!” Skeppy’s eyes brightened at the childish thought, beginning to drag Bad towards the picnic table. At least, he was until Rat began to bark wildly.

“Huh?” Skeppy looked down at the barking dog. She was facing a dense bush. Now that he looked closer, was it shaking? He narrowed his eyes for a moment, picking up Rat and handing her to Bad. “I’m going to check real quick!” He explained, already walking over. “She’s not usually like this.”

Bad stayed still as Skeppy grew closer to the bush. His expression shifted several times before landing on one of pity. Curious, Bad began to move closer. He placed a finger against Rat’s nose, shushing her softly as the small, white dog went silent. Skeppy seemed to notice Bad approaching, shifting the bush further so he could see.

Inside the bush was a mangy excuse for a mutt. It looked like some sort of doodle mix, the white fur caked with dirt and overrun with knots. Its ribs were showing, and in its paws was a packet of hotdogs it was trying to tear open with its teeth. Looks like this was their picnic raider.

Rat barked, startling the other dog as it dropped the packet of hotdogs and looked up. It jumped back, noticing the two people watching it and sunk further into the bush. Instead of growling, the dog seemed to whimper, disappointed it had lost its meal.

Skeppy didn’t hesitate in leaning into the bush and grabbing the packet of hotdogs. He exchanged a glance with Bad, who nodded at the silent question. Skeppy opened the packet, backing away from the bush and making kissing sounds. 

“Here, doggy! Here, puppy! Here puppy-uppy-uppy-up!” Skeppy kept cooing, his voice growing more and more highpitched as he held a hotdog out. It took a few moments for a brown nose to appear, followed by a fluffy white head. The dog was watching him wearily, Skeppy’s calls getting more and more ridiculous the longer it took. “Puppeth! Come hither!”

The dog eventually crept closer, tilting its head when Skeppy offered it the hotdog. It waited a moment before accepting the offer. It took the hotdog gently, its tail beginning to wag as it scarfed it down in a matter of seconds. This continued, Skeppy feeding the starving dog hotdogs with a smile on his face.

“Hey Skeppy.. Do you want to take him home?” Bad questioned, watching the way the two interacted. When they got Rat, it was ultimately decided Bad should take her home. The two planned to move in together after high school, but until then, Skeppy only ever got to see Rat when he came over. It might do him good to have a dog too.

“Home?” Skeppy’s eyes brightened at the idea, holding a hand out to the stray. It eagerly licked his hand, tail wagging wildly behind it. Skeppy stood, the dog sitting in front of him and looking up. “I- yeah! I already have a name picked out for.. him, you said?”

“Take your time, Skeppy. We have all day.” Bad laughed lightly, already beginning to pack up their stuff. Maybe they could try the picnic idea another time. He was sure Skeppy wanted to get the dog home, and he’d help set everything up. Once everything was cleaned, Bad and Skeppy headed back to the car, their newfound fuzzy friend following them.

...

Skeppy had since decided to name the dog Rocco. He turned out to be a sweet dog, always gentle when taking food from Skeppy’s hands. Rocco even played with Rat on the way back home, the two making slow, exaggerated snapping motions with their tails wagging. He was even well behaved for his bath, which Skeppy and Bad were right in the middle of giving him.

“Incoming!” Skeppy’s hands had disappeared into the bubbles of shampoo that were rising over Rocco’s fur, the only thing visible of the poor dog was his nose and eyes. He let out a gasping sound, looking towards Bad with fake fear. “Captain, I can’t feel me hands! The beast, he got ‘em! Aggh!”

“I’ll save you, muffin!” Bad pulled the removable shower head from its place on the wall, turning the water on. He rinsed it over his hand, checking to see if it was warm before holding it over Rocco. The bubbles began to run down his fur as Bad ran his hand through it, combing out the knots simultaneously. Rocco was looking much cleaner now, his tail splashing water over the edge as he wagged it.

“Freedom!” Skeppy cheered, assisting Bad with scrubbing down the dog. He was making sure to pick and clean every knot he could find while also running his fingers deep into the fur. The soap pooled out in waves, disappearing into the drain as a happy white doodle looked up at him.

“Aw!” Bad cooed, fetching a towel for Rocco. He handed half to Skeppy, the two drying off Rocco with some difficulty. His fur was curly and dense, the water trapped beneath the top layer. After about 30 minutes of attempting to dry the playful pup, Skeppy’s arms were beginning to feel like they were on fire.

“I think we’re good now. Rocco’s pretty dry.” He straightened up, hearing his back crack at the movement before a lopsided grin appeared. “Oh, damn. That felt good after kneeling for so long.”

“Language!” Bad scolded lightly, tossing the towel in the laundry basket. He covered his face as Rocco stood, already knowing what to expect. Skeppy wasn’t prepared as the curly furred dog began shaking out his fur and spraying the still clinging droplets of water across him. Bad stifled a laugh, though it was harder to hide when Skeppy stuck his tongue out at him.

“Hey Bad, wanna watch a movie?” Skeppy offered, wiping his hands on his hoodie. He saw Bad helping Rocco from the tub. The dog shook himself once more before making his way from the bathroom, probably to explore the house. 

“Sure!” Bad hummed cheerfully, walking over to Skeppy before following him downstairs. He turned off the lights, grabbing a thick blanket while Skeppy headed to the kitchen to get snacks and drinks. Once they met back at the couch, Bad sat down. Skeppy didn’t hesitate to sprawl on top of him, cuddling into his chest. The taller of the two immediately wrapped his arms around Skeppy, pulling him closer. Bad rested his head on top of his boyfriend’s, wrapping the blanket around the two of them. The dim lighting provided the perfect movie atmosphere. He felt so warm, he could just fall asleep at a moment’s notice.

He looked down as he heard clicking, watching as Skeppy pulled up Netflix. Movies began to scroll past, too fast for Bad to comprehend, but Skeppy seemed to know exactly what he wanted. He settled on an image with a Great Dane wearing sunglasses, a cat on top of his head and several other dogs in the background.

“Marmaduke, huh? Cute movie.” Bad tilted his head, burying his face into Skeppy’s fluffy hair. He could hear the opening beginning to play, the rambunctious dog’s actions fading out as he focused instead on the feeling of Skeppy in his arms. He smiled fondly as Skeppy pressed himself further into the embrace.

“Not as cute as you.” Skeppy shot back, a grin growing as soon as he uttered the words. As much as he wanted to see the blush that was more than likely there, he didn’t want to disturb his Halo. Bad loved to cuddle into his hair, saying something about how fluffy it was and how it smelt like his shampoo, which was scented like ocean mist. 

Bad lifted his head, glancing to the side as he felt a sudden dip in the couch. Rocco had made himself at home overtop of Skeppy’s legs, curling up and propping his paws in the direction of the movie. Rat seemed to follow his lead, joining the much bigger dog on the sofa and nestling in between his paws.

Skeppy had managed to turn his head to see the two dogs as well. He thought they were adorable, cuddled up together much like how the two people were. He cooed, seeing Rocco’s ears perk up as the dog turned to him with his tail wagging. His focus didn’t stay on Skeppy for long, instead turning to Rat, who he had set his head on in another similarity to how Bad was holding him.

“Hey Bad?” Skeppy spoke up, looking up at boyfriend. The person in question hummed in response, looking down at him with a warm smile. Skeppy leaned up, delivering a loving kiss before sinking back into his arms, giggling softly. “I love you, Bad. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Sure, this Valentine’s Day hadn’t been the most conventional. There wasn’t any overly expensive gifts, or extravagant meals or even lavish dates, but that’s not what he wanted. Skeppy had Bad and Bad had Skeppy. The only thing that mattered was that they were together. In the end, they had gained a new family member, and the love between them could only grow from there.


End file.
